Late Night Licorice
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: Emil's sudden need for licorice at 2 in the morning leads him to many mistakes. (I may write more for this eventually, but it's just a oneshot for now.)


**AN: I haven't written HongIce in ages.**

* * *

Emil had always prided himself on noticing details. He could pinpoint which scene in a movie was filmed first, and could pick out slight differences in similar shades of colours. As long as he payed full attention to what was in front of him, Emil could tell what was right and what was wrong about a situation instantly. But as he stood outside the twenty four hour convenience store at two in the morning, he wasn't paying much attention to anything other than how long it was taking Lukas to show up.

Emil wasn't entirely sure why he decided to go out so late. He'd been watching some kind of documentary in the darkness of his room, and next thing he knew he was halfway to the store with a craving for licorice. He took the risk of waking up Lukas and called him as soon as he'd picked a bag of the candy off the shelf, deciding that he was much too tired to walk back home. Luckily for Emil, a half awake Lukas meant not having to answer the question of why he'd done such a thing after midnight. It just meant having to listen to his brother's groaning about how he expected an apology when he got there.

After buying the black candy, Emil moved to wait for Lukas outside the building. He lazily chewed on a string as he waited for the small blue car to pull into the parking lot. He shivered against the cool night air, and cursed himself for not putting a coat on before he left. He reminded himself to pull one out of the back of the closet tomorrow. With fall soon approaching, he'd have to start wearing one regularly again; something he was secretly looking forward to.

His thoughts of comfortable coats were interrupted by the sight of a blue car pulling up in front of the store. As soon as the vehicle was close enough, Emil opened the passenger door and got into the car.

"Sorry about dragging you out here so late," he muttered as he closed the door. There was no response from his brother, and it was only after Emil had put his seat belt on and assumed his usual position of looking out the window with a piece of licorice hanging out of his mouth that the car started moving.

Emil made no attempt to start a conversation, choosing to instead focus on keeping himself awake. He felt an empty can jostle against his foot, which wasn't a rare occurrence if Mathias had been in the car that day. Rows of houses blurred by, the street names almost unreadable. Emil got ready to get out of the car when they reached the turn into their street, and was instantly confused when they sped right past it.

"Why didn't you turn in there?"

"Well it's not my fault that I have no idea where we're going."

Emil stiffened. He turned to see that the person driving was definitely not his brother, although he could already tell by the voice. The boy driving looked to be about Emil's age. He was obviously Asian in heritage (Chinese if Emil had to guess), and was dressed like a stereotypical high school delinquent with ripped jeans and a leather jacket. He didn't seem at all confused as to why Emil was in his car.

"Fuck, I got the wrong car."

The boy driving smirked. "I figured that much out for myself."

"Sorry. My brother has one exactly like this," Emil explained. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer, which only made him more embarrassed. His phone went off instantly, alerting him of several texts sent by his brother in quick succession. The first few were worried messages while the last one was a threat that if the whole thing had been some sort of prank than he would be in big trouble.

The brown haired boy shrugged. "I've done weirder." He pulled into an empty driveway, and then backed out of it, heading back the way they came.

After firing off a quick text to Lukas telling him that he'd gone home already, Emil tried to figure out the best way to form an apology while looking at anything but the boy beside him. He noticed little details he should have been able to pick out earlier, like the cat bobblehead on the dashboard, that would have told him this wasn't his brother's car.

"This was the turn, right?"

Emil nodded. "First house in."

"Well isn't that convenient?" The car turned into the street. "D'you have some paper?"

Emil handed him the receipt for the licorice. The boy driving grabbed the pen that had been continuously rolling into the bobblehead, and started writing something down as he pulled into the driveway.

"Give me a call if you ever need a taxi again," he said, smirking, as he dropped the paper into Emil's open bag of candy. He grabbed a piece for himself. "Nice pajamas by the way."

Emil's face was on fire as he mumbled a thank you and yet another apology for getting in the wrong car. He got out as quickly as he could, and marched to the front door. He turned to watch the dark haired boy drive away when he heard the car horn go off. Emil shoved another piece of licorice in his mouth, and began to chew it angrily while he waited for Lukas to come back with the house key.

* * *

**Iceland's pajamas aren't even that embarrassing btw. He's just embarrassed to be seen in them. You can imagine them being as embarrassing as you want though.**


End file.
